How it all began (Brallon)
by Run away together
Summary: The story beginning at Dallon Weekes' audition. Will contain a good deal of smut (will be from chapter 3/4 onwards) Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes pairing, ,mentions of Ryan Ross in the past tense and featuring Spencer Smith in a cameo role


Early 2010

Brendon sighed at Spencer, at this rate they were never going to find a decent bass player. They'd so far managed to find a talented touring guitar player named Ian to replace Ryan Ross. Whom everyone, even Spencer, believed had left due to musical differences. Only Brendon knew the truth. Ryan had left because of his relationship with Brendon; they had always been intimate on stage and, little to anyone's knowledge, even more intimate off stage. Eventually the stress their relationship was putting on the band's group dynamic, especially Ryan, had made him leave, taking bass player Jon Walker with him. Of course, Jon had no idea of their feelings for one another but had stuck with Ryan out of friendship.

And that left two, a disappointed drummer and a still not quite together lead singer. Of course, Brendon could play guitar for recording purposes so I an only needed to be with them on tour but with a new album that needed writing they really needed a bass player, and thu the tedious process of auditions had begun.

Spencer, ever practical said to Brendon, "All we need is someone talented who doesn't cause drama".

"And someone who performs well live, gets on with everyone and is up for a good laugh" replied Brendon. So far they had auditioned many technically gifted but stunted performers who would've been entirely thrown off by Brendon's on stage antics. Spencer silently agreed. As a band they had always prided themselves on putting on a good show after all.

Suddenly the door swung open and in came a man wearing brown leather shoes. Brendon's eyes travelled up and up, briefly stopping at his crotch (although he wouldn't have admitted it) to his cool blue grey eyes, taking in his black skinny jeans, fitted shirt and loosely tied black leather tie. His black hair was long and vaguely styled. And he was so tall! He smiled as he entered, a lazy, confident smile. This was a man who was clearly comfortable with himself. He had a mysterious, sexual energy that seemed to be tempered by an easy going attitude and sense of humour. Brendon was immediately intrigued.

He jumped up to shake his hand, noting how big it was and the calluses on his fingers. He was obviously a serious player. "Hi, I'm Brendon", Spencer smirked at his enthusiasm, "pleased to meet you," and indeed he was.

"Dallon," the stranger replied, "pleased to be here." Brendon realised they were still holding hands. He quickly let go and, wiping his hands on his shirt turned to grin at Spencer. Spencer shook his head and went to sit behind the drum kit.

Brendon turned back to Dallon, "Okay, so we're going to play a song, Spencer will drum, I'll play lead and we'll sing it as a duet. The tabs are on the wall if you need them or you can improvise a part. Afterwards we might go again or try a different song or that might be all". Dallon nodded and swung his guitar over his neck. "What are we playing?" he asked. "Ever heard lying is the mist fun a girl can have without taking off her clothes?" Brendon smiled in an only slightly suggestive way,, Dallon raised an eyebrow and smiled in that one-sided way again and nodded. Spencer frowned, they hadn't played that song yet today and it was certainly one of their most suggestive songs to date. Nevertheless he picked up the beat and they began.

Brendon, who was still partly thinking of Ryan sang "Is it still me that makes you sweat, am I all you think about in bed, when the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off her dress? Think of what you did and how I hope to god he was worth it when the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as your fingers touch your skin..." Dallon took over, "I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch a better fu-", on the word 'fuck' he breathed out and winked cheekily at Brendon, "then any boy you'd ever meet, sweetie you could have me." Brendon realised those weren't exactly the lyrics but decided not to mention it as they both reached the chorus. "Let's get these teen hearts beating faster..."

When they finished they were all breathing heavily and were sweating slightly, something had felt right; they'd all let themselves go and really went for it. Something had happened that hadn't happened yet today, they had connected.

"Thank you, I think that'll do" said Brendon, little though he wanted to they had still had more players to hear. "We'll be in touch". Dallon nodded slightly and put his guitar back in his case, seemingly unaware of the tension he had created in the room. He walked confidently out of the room and closed the door carefully behind him. "Whew" Brendon exhaled heavily and looked at Spencer who said "He was good, and we worked well."

"Holy shit that was fucking awesome!" Brendon exclaimed, "Something definitely worked there!" Spencer nodded in agreement as the next auditionee entered the room.


End file.
